


難以根除之禍害

by BER2026444, FionasEmbrace



Category: Dead Space, 死亡空間
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Unitologists, dubcon, 統一教徒, 觸手注意, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BER2026444/pseuds/BER2026444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of 'The Hydra'. On the frozen planet, Clarke(克拉克) and Carver(卡沃爾) find themselves in an uneasy alliance. Out of the Necromorph demons and the fanatical Unitologists, which is the more dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	難以根除之禍害

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hydra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671739) by [FionasEmbrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace). 



> This work is a translation of 'The Hydra' into Chinese, generously provided by BER2026444. I'm so grateful and flattered that someone would want to translate my fic, I don't know what to say. Full credit goes to BER for all of this translation work.

這裡荒涼、酷寒而危險，足以讓人迷路到永遠。一天當中的一小時過去了，而這裡的一天又比地球來的長，從船難發生開始，艾薩克搞不清楚自己失去方向了多久。這是一座沒有牆壁的監獄。和從前石村號的情況一樣，艾薩克陷入危險。星球本身就是個充滿敵意的生命型態，屍變體繁衍出一股股新的惡魔勢力，它們無止盡的尋找並吞食肉體以進行自我複製，在地下的角落中躲藏，任何一塊殘骸，任何地方，都是溫暖的巢穴。和從前石村號的情況不一樣，艾薩克並不孤單。狂熱的統一教徒也來了，他們感受到召喚，在這裡建了座教堂以便親近他們心愛的神印，象徵完美精神的圖騰。

然而，還有另一件事。約翰‧卡沃爾，地球政府軍中士，和艾薩克有著相似的過去，經歷船難後他也受困於此。卡沃爾對消滅統一教這件事態度十分積極，相對的待人冷漠，並沒有提供艾薩克太多幫助。顯然過去發生的一些悲劇真正的影響了卡沃爾───他可以隨時隨地的進入恍惚狀態───不管卡沃爾本人願不願意。艾薩克認為這對他要做的事沒有影響，雖然目前看起來不太可能跟對方相處愉快，但他感謝任何非敵對，熟識的人陪在他身邊。他們各取所需，暫時一起行動。

現在，他們總算開始轉好運了，進入並清除被擊落的飛船找到所需零件，幾乎是不可能的任務，但也是離開這座星球這個刑罰的唯一機會。這座巨大客機上的推進器類型和他們失事墜毀在山頭另一邊的飛船相同，它裂成兩半，亂七八糟的陷進泥土裡，雖然外部結構被完全分離，但兩邊的電纜仍各自保持連結，整個佈局形成許多令人不安的掩體。幸好山壁遮擋住大部分風雪保護這個地方，否則零件早就全被刮跑了。

他們忙碌起來，基於卡沃爾身為軍人，艾薩克身為石村號工程師的標準作業模式，卡沃爾清除通道上的障礙物，艾薩克組合零件，他們一向這樣分工。忽然無預警的，飛船上的塑膠和金屬相互撞擊，叮叮噹噹的聲音震耳欲聾。宇宙飛船的上半部，他們的所在之處，隨著雪崩向下墜落。兩人沒出甚麼大事，但整個被壓在底部。總而言之，現在一片漆黑。

"克拉克，你在嗎？" 

"我在。"所以，他們都還活的好好的。

"你可以移動嗎？"

"不能。"艾薩克被卡在兩個柱子中間，幸運的沒有被壓扁。

"嗯，再給我幾秒鐘。"卡沃爾身上剛好帶著燈和切割器，他固定好燈光，在客機的機艙一側割出一個洞，他可以看見外頭的天剛亮，卡沃爾現在完全有能力自己離開。"現在我可以走出來……。"

"很完美，好了，接下來處理你的部分……。"卡沃爾表示會回來幫助艾薩克。

但這時出現了一些不尋常，非人類的騷動，這個區域潛伏著屍變體。卡沃爾走向出口料理傷處，他害怕的環顧四周。"這裡有該死的畜生，我不會冒著生命危險待在這個地方……。"如果他在尋找艾薩克上花費太多時間，將會危及到他自己。"這一切都結束時，也許我能在外面見到你。"

"操你媽的操蛋！不！你不會那樣做！你不會丟下我，讓我面對這些……。"這個同時，卡沃爾回答他。

"這是個嚴酷的世界，克拉克，每個人只為自己負責，我相信你。"他匆匆離去。

"……大約有五十個……。"艾薩克急忙環顧四周。"我……我甚至不……。"艾薩克沒機會再說些甚麼，或表示憤怒了，卡沃爾已經走遠。

卡沃爾遠離廢墟，試圖自己找到方法離開。士兵不是懦夫，同時也不會是蠢蛋。艾薩克對他而言總是妨礙多於助益。倘若立場掉換，工程師會更傾向冒險，即使裝備差勁子彈不足，他還是會試上一試。但不幸而且真實的是，做選擇的人是卡沃爾。

於是，他離開了那堆金屬，步槍手，潛伏在一處角落，卡沃爾與統一教會狹路相逢。

 

* * *

 

這個教會有個領導，他的穿著精美且帶著曖昧宗教暗示，西褲和時髦襯衫，而不是航飛服，胸前有著象徵神印的華麗飾針。領導身邊有個助手，一個女人穿著類似的衣服，她看上去很疲憊，顯然是因為領導一直不斷命令她的關係。

領導從上往下盯著卡沃爾，研究士兵的紅色盔甲，他走上前靠近對方，從手上的傷口取了些血液。那人從口袋中掏出一樣小型醫療設備，筆狀的儀器進行採樣並顯示了一些訊息。"不是這個人。"

"甚麼？"屬下茫然的問。

"這裡的這個人不是克拉克，我確定他會是個好樣本，但他身上的神印讀數不足。"

"我更關心的是當我們試著取得其他樣本時，將會遭遇多大困難？我們已經失去大部分的軍隊。我的意思是，歸一，他們忽然全都回歸了，這是困難的任務，只要足夠努力我們也能夠回去的。"

"不，沒事的。雖然讀數不符合我們的期望，但看看他，他擁有比另一個目標更為健康的身體。"這是真的，身為軍人的卡沃爾。"他的血壓和體檢更趨近理想。"兩人大聲討論，彷彿卡沃爾不存在。"或許從他身上能獲得更多，或許我們可以做些實驗，用它來校準測試的穩定性。"卡沃爾怒目而視，評估著即將發生的危險，如果他手上有槍，把這些傻瓜全送入歷史只是瞬間的事。前提是手上要有槍。卡沃爾現在被反手綑綁，只要他做出突然的動作，就會被當場射殺。

他們把帶著鎖鍊的卡沃爾推進一個房間，房間很乾淨，有些奇怪的宗教裝飾和大型蠟燭，它們在一個明顯圖案裡大大小小的排列著，簇擁在一側。蠟燭堆旁邊放著小型神印雕像，牆上有塗鴉，上面寫著："一個精神──一個靈魂。"空間內充滿著統一教會標誌，他們心愛的神印，宣示著靈魂進化的好處。"聚合"對他們而言是最極致的真理，最神聖的人類經驗。卡沃爾知道這是神印的詭計，這群人都瘋了，他們的腦袋非常危險，甚至連危險這個詞都不足以形容。

卡沃爾或許可以趁這個機會教教他們怎麼做人，但現在還不是時候。人數大概是五對一，他寡不敵眾，而且對方的槍全都上好了膛準備著。左邊牆壁上有東西，那像是一張床，高度偏低，感覺不是很軟。這張床看起來正經八百的，床頭有著一些鎖鍊和螺栓。一名教徒把卡沃爾拉扯到床上，然後用床頭的鎖鏈束縛住頸部，雖然它有點鬆弛，但想要逃脫絕無可能。或許卡沃爾的選擇可以從這裡開始，但由於沒有武器，加上他的手被鎖在接近頭部的位置，只有一公尺左右的發揮空間，他能做到的只是槌打空氣。沒有更好的主意了，他本來以為這群人會喜歡看他手足無措的樣子，操你個神經病。

"這個病態玩笑是你的主意嗎？好哇，把我留在這裡，地球政府軍對這個地方進行掃蕩時，那時的你肯定高潮不止，該死的瘋子。"卡沃爾臉色鐵青，尋找著任何可能的機會。

"這是你的靈魂，以及所有人的靈魂救贖。如果你願意配合，那將會是很有益處的。我的名字叫做邁克爾，從現在開始停止謾罵吧，請你……。"

"讓我猜猜，邁克爾‧奧特曼？"卡沃爾說，憤怒取代恐懼："你瘋了。"這在教派之間是很常見的，成員經常改變他們的名字來榮耀領袖，同時也是效忠的宣示。

"那還用說，洛厄爾──那是我曾經擁有的名字。"洛厄爾表現的好像卡沃爾應該要受寵若驚："誰不想讓自己更接近敬愛的先知呢？畢竟，過去的名字已經失去意義，當我發現神印的秘密，我得到重生……那只是真實自我的影子而現在……我是純淨的。現在我使用共同的名字，如同我們領略到的真理，地球上的無知群眾仍因為錯誤的標籤而無法認識自己。"

"哼，操你自己，邁克。"

"順便一提，這位值得信賴的助手也被命名為邁克爾‧奧特曼。"他表示，待在他身旁的女人正在禱告，典型的統一教會手勢，手臂相互交纏成X型，類似神印的齒間，螺旋向上。呼吸的間隙她偶而會喃喃自語，她閉上眼，深深的沉思，無心介入他們的爭吵。

"不可能，至少也該取個米歇爾，或之類的吧。"

洛厄爾嘆了口氣，然後看向自己的電子筆記本。他的助手完成祈禱，洛厄爾在她身旁耳語，交待了一些事情。助手離開房間，當她再度回來時帶著一個看起來十分笨重而且巨大的金屬箱子，兩側有著高強度的扣環。箱子有些褪了色，從上面的模糊字跡看來，它原本應該是彈藥箱，後來被他們改變了用途，用來盛裝實驗體。助手粗魯的把箱子扔在卡沃爾旁邊，發出很大噪音，士兵身上的鎖鍊也跟著彈跳起來。接著，她掏出一個小型注射器，上面沒有任何標籤，裡面裝著令人不安的藍色液體。她在卡沃爾背上血條找到按鈕，卸除手臂防護，藍色液體從手臂注射進入，卡沃爾感覺她的手十分冰涼。注射完成後，手臂防護又回到原來的位置，隨便啦，看起來好像就算他全身脫光這些人也都無所謂的樣子。"所以，這到底是甚麼？"他問。 

"這是為了標記你。"助手神情詭異的說。

她使用扳手除去箱子四個角上的螺栓，拖出四個金屬插銷。箱子被解開，其中一片金屬平放在地上，露出內部的塑膠襯裡。

箱子裡的東西讓士兵感到困惑──一個屍變體，不同於卡沃爾從前執行任務時處理的那些，牠甚至沒有人的形體，亂七八糟的觸手連接在一坨，他不知道該怎麼形容的肉塊上，真正的噁心怪物。這個變體讓人分辨不出牠的腹部位置，身體像是幾個可以自主移動的水母連結在一起，牠被關太久了，看起來焦躁不安。這些蠕動的觸手外觀有著強烈性暗示，柔軟無骨，某部分帶著一些觸鬚，千足蟲般細小的腿。其他還有球狀頭部的，上面有個狹縫。突然的，生物開始大量分泌體液，牠爬出箱子，在地板上製造了一些小混亂。現在牠唯一有興趣的事物只有卡沃爾。是的，那個打進卡沃爾身體裡的藍色液體正是主因，因為變體沒有眼睛，只依靠本能行動。

即使是所有抗爭手段被完全剝奪的情況下，這種規模的變體沒有真正嚇到卡沃爾，比起他以前遇過的類型，這生物不敏捷也不快速移動。過了段時間，牠已經越過地板爬上床柱。無論如何，這個惡魔從箱子裡流出來的模樣活像個jack-in-the-box*(注1)，緩慢的壓上卡沃爾的身體。洛厄爾和助手簡單的向後退開，但仍在觀看。助手拿出筆記板和筆開始記錄，她早已做好了交配時間戳記*(注2)，緊挨在那個地方描繪著小型神秘事件。現在進度，注射完成，釋放實驗體。

變體完全將士兵完全包裹住，卡沃爾仍試圖掌控現況："告訴我為什麼要這樣做……操你媽，瘋子，這是你欠我的。"

洛厄爾走向卡沃爾，粗暴的捉住他的下巴，迫使他的臉和另一個男人的貼在一起。"現在我們有個……解決問題的機會，但沒有足夠的人手達成目標。我們必須了解極限，完美的生命型態──一個變體。牠們是真實統一的縮影，更接近神印，純度更高。"卡沃爾認為這爭議很大。"如何讓變體與我們結盟？"卡沃爾沒有回答，他正忙著踢開爬上大腿的觸手。這位統一教領導人壓低聲音，近乎耳語，他說的話讓卡沃爾不可置信："繁殖牠們。"

洛厄爾仍用力捉著對方的下顎，"只要正確組合變體和人類的DNA，我們可以生產更多這些完美的，純粹的精神存在。但要做到這點，我們需要一個健康的人類實驗體進行交配，這個人將提供一個受孕/受精場所，反過來也是可以的，交叉混合的DNA將會產生一個新的卵，以某種方式植入變體。關於繁殖，更精確的細節我們就不清楚了，畢竟這個實驗尚未成功過。這就是為什麼你的角色如此重要，而且獨一無二。"

"你不知道？你說你不知道！"卡沃爾激動起來，他甩開洛厄爾的手。"對於你所知道的，被那傢伙吃掉的過程請不要把我算進去，誰知道會發生甚麼？夠了，到此為止。"

"好吧，我想一切皆有可能。不過放心，我們在這裡記錄一切，你不會白白犧牲，統一教會的全體成員將會非常感激你。"卡沃爾在嘴裡嘟噥著一些詛咒並重新考慮當初的決定，洛厄爾退開，繼續盯著對方。現在這個近似異形的生物把自己纏繞在卡沃爾的手臂和腿上，溫柔的托起他，直到牠得到更多足夠的抓力，卡沃爾被懸吊在半空中，幾乎是變體的兩倍高度。這位置看起來很自然，一切為交合做著準備。牠調動觸手沿著士兵的胸部攀爬，繞過骨盆到達腹部，又因為某些原因繞到左邊液窩，牠似乎非常困惑。卡沃爾仍裝備著防護服而這個生物遭到了阻礙。牠戳刺防護服，嘗試著解除它，但沒有任何成效。最後牠只是漫無目的移動觸手，無法再對士兵多做些甚麼了。

 

* * *

 

統一教領導看著生物笨手笨腳的模樣，逐漸不耐："我們希望未來記錄上呈現的是力量的展現，我想這個樣本並不符合我們的預期。"助手只是聳聳肩。這個生物顯然不是實驗體中最優秀的，牠似乎比植物還笨。先前基因改造的變體力量太強大了，其配合的人類全被當場撕成碎片，而現在他們改良後的品種卻又太笨拙。令人不耐，洛厄爾走向卡沃爾，按下防護服上的按鈕，圍繞在士兵軀幹和骨盆位置的防護板塊被卸除。洛厄爾沒有理會其他部分。他發現卡沃爾穿著的襯衣上有著地球政府軍的標誌和文字，"這座星球屬於我們！"。洛厄爾使用一把小型剃刀直接割開上衣，露出成年男性的胸部和腹部，然後解開，拉下褲子。卡沃爾仍被懸吊在半空，保持在剛好的高度，所以這很容易做到。

顯而易見的，這非常好，一名強壯的戰士，也是他們這麼快就選擇卡沃爾的原因。像一般人刻板印象中的軍人那樣擁有緊繃而且輪拓分明的腹肌。他仍奮力掙扎不休，身體明顯的扭曲起來，和手臂以及大腿上的黑色裝甲形成鮮明對比。從平視角度看過去，士兵柔軟的部分暴露在冷空氣中，雙腿被些微拉開。現在該是實驗體大顯身手的時候了。當助手禱告時洛厄爾早已支開其他信徒，所以房間裡只剩下他們三人。可能洛厄爾不希望實驗受到干擾，也許吧。

不浪費時間，洛厄爾輕鬆的將觸手隨便放置在卡沃爾的身體部位。被如此牢固的束縛住，士兵絕不可能靠自己的力量逃脫。對於這隻生物迫切想要的，洛厄爾願意給予更多，他繼續引導其他的放在下體和臀部。最後，他把有觸鬚的部分放在胸口。這些工作都結束後，洛厄爾站到後方。"應該這樣做才對。"果然，只要提供適宜環境，變體就不會忘記自己的任務，與卡沃爾交合，繁衍新生命。牠盡可能的取悅士兵，分泌大量液體並輕柔的撫弄對方，即使這整個違反卡沃爾的意志，在生物的控制之下，士兵被搞得硬起來。洛厄爾的助手匆忙記下過程。卡沃爾仍保持著雙腿被些微拉開的姿勢，兩位統一教成員可以巨細靡遺的觀察直到他們滿意為止。

這個生物的確具有入侵並與人類進行繁殖的自然天性，但牠盲目，缺乏結構上的推理能力，以至連脫衣服都做不到，但洛厄爾提供的幫助完美的彌補了這點。瞧瞧現在的成果，這兩個物種像電纜接上機器那樣工作起來。變體很快的調動一些較細小的觸手從後面滑入，這些椎狀物體進入卡沃爾不很困難。觸手開始進進出出的抽插動作，牠分泌更多液體，多餘的部分從士兵體內溢出。變體懶洋洋的戲弄卡沃爾，不慌不忙。士兵感覺自己硬的發疼，突如其來的刺激夾雜著羞恥感，讓他忍住一聲驚呼，腦袋向後仰起。

即使是從前那段熱愛冒險的日子，卡沃爾也沒遇過這種事，他和已故妻子之間擁有的是一幕幕香草氣味的美好回憶。他從未嘗試過偷窺或公開性行為，對於在這兩位統一教徒面前即將上演的，他感到十分丟臉。為什麼偏偏是他們，這太可恨了。情慾意味的碰觸彷彿永無止盡，又一些有著口部結構的觸手移動到胸部，為了討好士兵牠用上了很多靈巧的小舌頭並留下溫暖體液，和抗爭的汗水混和在一起，在陰暗處閃著曖昧的光。怪物一直牢牢捉著肩膀、手臂和大腿，那些部位的防護尚未卸除，反而方便了牠，讓牠能勾住齒輪部分並獲得更好的抓握力。這些本來應該要保護卡沃爾的東西，最後反而成為鉗制他的鎖鏈。

助手走向卡沃爾，她拿了個塑膠玻片，並用手指採集一些實驗體的體液放在上面。因為這隻異形持續向前的推力，使的士兵的身體不斷搖晃，所以她用有戴手套的那隻手扶在腹部上穩住他，比起身體其他部分的強烈侵略行為，那隻手的輕柔動作更惹人討厭。卡沃爾怒視著她，但甚麼也沒說，大部分的詛咒都留給了洛厄爾。助手將採集完成的放在一邊，又拿出新的玻片，她這次關注的是卡沃爾。陰莖上的觸手仍上下運行，牠們留下頭部部分，讓助手的採集工作相當順利，一隻隔著手套的手指就行了。她將沾有體液的手指拉開又闔上，確認其黏稠度後，便回到桌面對著筆記本振筆疾書。

變體收回那些細觸手，換上更粗的。因為牠服務的足夠深，那些液體全留在裡面沒溢出來，觸手再次熟門熟路的滑進去，有點緊但沒甚麼阻礙。這次變體用更強更快的力量衝刺，完全的抽出再推入，簡直就像對面有個傢伙正在操他似的。過了一會兒，鈍痛變成奇怪的快感，而卡沃爾永遠不會承認。原本套弄著勃起的觸手現在更激烈的動作起來，並沿著柱狀物射出液體。牠們上下滑動，撫弄卡沃爾一遍又一遍。兩位觀察員直直的盯著他，好像這是動物星球探索頻道。尤其洛厄爾站的那位置，他可以清楚看見觸手如何貫穿士兵，或士兵的身體如何被鎖鍊拉扯。在這個生物釋放種子之前，這本來只是件小事。以一種徹底侵犯的形式，統一教領導人的褲檔裡有了顯著變化。儘管現在大家保持沉默，卡沃爾還是無法控制自己的短促呼吸和射向洛厄爾的怨毒目光。

這隻怪物開始顫動。卡沃爾感覺深入的觸手正在擴張和收縮，接著射出溫熱液體──牠的種子。牠嘗試在此處播種。每次抽搐，多餘的液體就會溢出來。牠又盡可能的往裡面推，繼續釋放。這一切進行得很快，卡沃爾的角度看不見，但他完全清楚剛才發生了甚麼。新的觸手又取代工作完成的，牠們相互交替時，體液滴滴答答的落在地板上。卡沃爾看起來糟透了，他的表情像是放棄，覺得沒所謂，剛才不過有個傢伙來了走，而現在又來一個。

注視著這整個過程，洛厄爾逐漸不安起來。他掏出手帕擦拭額頭上的汗水，緊張的調整衣領。長久以來，他被那些完美漂亮的意識形態綑綁，沒有注意到這種類型的。助手好奇的看著他，並發現到領導人褲子裡的形狀。顯然易見的，他和實驗體一樣興奮。洛厄爾不再掩飾，他調整腰帶把手伸進去，隔著衣物試探了下自己的傢伙，決定做點甚麼。"管他呢。"他走近卡沃爾並開始解腰帶。

"你在幹甚麼！"助手問。

洛厄爾坦然回答："你認為呢？"他解開並拉下褲子，掏出硬的發痛的勃起，它被束縛這麼久，現在總算能舒服點了。沒費多少工夫，洛厄爾拉開那些爭先恐後的觸手，然後換上屬於自己的位置。變體仍牢固的捉著士兵，洛厄爾完全不需要移動腿或變換姿勢。他已經在正確的高度，甚至，方便操他。總之洛厄爾緊握住大腿把自己就定位。在卡沃爾意識到那隻手的存在之前，他本來沒注意那些。他一直半闔著眼睛，沉浸在屈辱和快感裡，試著接受事實。直到卡沃爾發現這位統一教徒，和對方即將要做的事，他反感致極，但卻又不特別驚訝。他狠瞪洛厄爾一眼，咬牙嘟囔著些不連貫的罵人的話。

助手提出意見："是的……我看見了，或許可以等實驗結束？讓我們一起完成它，洛厄爾，加入新的試劑將會影響結果。"

"妳別管。"他輕蔑的說，拒絕爭論。然後，他輕鬆進入卡沃爾。儘管洛厄爾會討厭承認這點，但他的尺寸的確比觸手小了些，不過無所謂，卡沃爾正吸著他，令人愉悅。現在這視角比之前更好，他可以看見那些觸手無情的戲弄卡沃爾，如機器般不知疲倦，陰莖完全充血豎起，漂亮的腹部肌肉因為掙扎而扭曲，上面有變體留下的體液而閃著光。他甚至就這樣站著看了好一會兒，甚麼事都不做。

在士兵體內洛厄爾沒有停留太久。他捉住兩邊大腿，在對方因恐懼而顫慄之前很快的把自己送進去，被溫暖包覆的同時他沿著士兵的軀幹舔舐，親吻對方的胸口。不正確的時間，不正確的場合，這本來應該是個親密動作。瞬間，洛厄爾忍住一些話沒說出口，只吐出一個嘆息，因為自己之前要求卡沃爾不准爆粗，身為領導應當以身作則才是。他全力衝刺，讓兩具肉體激烈撞擊，在體內釋放精液，和之前變體留下的混合在一起，洛厄爾一直重複同樣動作直到感覺疲累為止。然後，他從卡沃爾體內退出，多餘的精液滴落在地板上。

洛厄爾能射的都射完了，卻仍捉著卡沃爾不放，當然，那些忠誠的觸手們也一直都在。他邊套弄對方的勃起邊把臉湊近，當領導人把東西放進嘴裡的時候，士兵完全無法抵抗。洛厄爾先是舔舐頭部，用舌頭來回玩弄前端的縫隙。然後含住上半部吮吸它，只有上半部，其他地方他都沒碰，因為觸手已經那樣做。洛厄爾感覺自己和變體站在同一陣線，他們合作無間。

一隻新觸手冷不防的又鑽進去，這麼多刺激對卡沃爾而言實在太超過了。前後夾擊的觸手再加上洛厄爾。洛厄爾吞的這麼深，感覺就像他正在某人體內。士兵仰起頭，半閉著眼睛，幾乎咬著牙，顫慄，他在內心裡發誓。洛厄爾感覺舌頭上的陰莖在跳動，他看見卡沃爾全身緊繃起來。最後，卡沃爾釋放的時候他抓好時機往後退，故意讓那些精液潑在臉上。然後他又重新含進嘴裡希望得到更多。卡沃爾的每次抽動，讓更多精液射出。當這一切都完成時，洛厄爾沒有馬上吞下去，他先推動自己的舌頭在嘴巴附近，然後舔掉手指上多餘的部分，清理過程中他緩慢的進行吞嚥。變體繼續牠的工作，觸手又前仆後繼的湧上。不知道這多久才能結束，卡沃爾將會很難熬，但這又與他何干呢。

"呼……。"領導人心滿意足的嘆了口氣，使用手帕把臉和手清理乾淨，拉上他的褲子整理好襯衫，又回復一開始的專業性外表，除了那滴落在褲腿上的精液。卡沃爾無言的怒視著他。洛厄爾向後退開。而他的助手看起來非常，非常失望。

"你把事情搞砸了，知道嗎？"卡沃爾直白的說。

助手在筆記板上記下卡沃爾的高潮，以及其他一些關於洛厄爾的行為，她標上一個高級別的注釋──某人需要接受表揚。就這樣吧。洛厄爾很隨意的斜靠在牆上稍作休息。

附近走道忽然傳來門被破壞的刺耳重擊聲。洛厄爾和助手面面相覷，對剛才聽見的聲音產生懷疑。他們還來不及反應，這間執行儀式房間的門就被一腳踹翻。謝天謝地，幸好那些蠟燭是黏在地上的，否則早全打翻了。入侵者穿著工程技師防護服，盔甲上的護目鏡發出綠色的光。

"不，這不可能……。"洛厄爾把兩者結合。他認出那件衣服，那頭盔。世上只有一人會是那個工程部隊的倖存者。

"卡沃爾？"艾薩克喊道。隔著防護服讓工程師的聲音有些低沉。艾薩克很快意識到這房間正發生甚麼，這些統一教徒用卡沃爾做實驗，他們試圖在他身上植入一些東西。"該死的瘋子。"很快的，洛厄爾掏出一把小型手槍──專門為這樣的特殊事件而準備的。助手則是乾脆的抬起雙手投降。洛厄爾舉槍瞄準，對著艾薩克射出一排子彈。他是個糟糕的射擊手，不但傷不了工程師一根寒毛還把自己卡進門附近。這領導人真夠怪的，不過一點點槍鳴和砲火就把他嚇住了。一些彈殼散落在地上，艾薩克準備好他的步槍，瞄準洛厄爾。洛厄爾看向他的助手，像是在問"妳為什麼不幫我？"在這片刻，艾薩克將子彈送進了他的胸口、手臂和肩膀。他哽咽著，喘息著說不知所云的話，雙手無力的垂向一側，甚至連交纏他的雙臂向神印禱告都做不到。他毫不優雅的跪倒在地，翻了幾翻後結束一切，死亡，洛厄爾的腦袋直接砸在階梯上。

艾薩克很快的發現了卡沃爾。他沒有仔細看這奇觀直到現在。它是真實的，士兵的腹部裝甲不翼而飛，雙腿被拉開，變體從後面貫穿他，同時替他做著手活。他從來沒看過甚麼活生生的春宮秀，或卡沃爾不穿衣服。艾薩克感到噁心，但又同時覺得興奮。他停頓一下，很多混亂的骯髒思想進入他的腦袋。不，艾薩克把它們推到一邊，恨自己一會兒，他開始懷疑自己。這真是不尋常，也許這是被關在石村號裡太久的緣故。艾薩克使用切割器了結了這隻無辜生物，和床頭板上束縛著卡沃爾的鎖鏈。在這種情況下，助手早就逃遠遠的了。

"你沒事吧？"艾薩克尷尬的問。

"沒事……。"他裝備防護服和重新適應自己，卡沃爾站起來試探。他沒有明顯外傷需要緊急處理，但內臟很痛，雙腿痠軟無力。艾薩克扶著他走出去。

對於剛才艾薩克看到的，他所需要知道的一切，工程師甚麼也沒問。統一教會近乎無所不能，而卡沃爾不是第一個受害者。沒有人問，沒人問為甚麼艾薩克要這麼麻煩趕來救他。發生那件事之後，他們兩不相欠了，基本上卡沃爾把艾薩克留給了死亡。但卡沃爾已經知道答案，如果有甚麼人的行為接近英雄，那會是克拉克。就是這樣，這就是為什麼他總能將那些不可能一一實現。

兩人離開這是非之地。這裡是個死亡陷阱，但他們已經無法多想。艾薩克和卡沃爾過去經常和屍變體戰鬥，沒有意識和知覺，頭腦簡單的異形。牠們容易複製，但也容易被子彈穿過，被刀刃切割。另一方面他們有其他的，真正的敵人在這裡──人類。殺死幾個統一教徒，也無法真正解決問題。在神印的控制之下，這整個狂熱組織會不斷找麻煩直到他們倆徹底死掉為止。阻止他們的唯一辦法就是乾脆毀掉這些神印。統一教徒的光臨也就代表神印的存在，所以他們已經走在正確的道路上。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：jack-in-the-box是一個美國速食連鎖店的商標圖案，有興趣的朋友可以查關鍵字。  
> 注2：時間戳Timestamp，指是指在一連串的資料中加入辨識文字，如時間或日期，用以保障本地端資料更新順序與遠端一致。
> 
> 結論：(σ′▽‵)′▽‵)你看看你~~以後要懂得尊敬神印剋星知道不？


End file.
